


There are (no) limits

by Signe_chan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fix It Fic, Multi, episode reaction fic, the sign of the three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'We can't all three dance'</p><p>YES YOU BLOODY WELL CAN</p>
            </blockquote>





	There are (no) limits

“Dance. Both of you now go dance. We can’t all just stand here people will wonder what we’re talking about.”

“What about you?”

“Well, we can’t all three dance. There are limits.”

“There are.”

"Oh, screw that," Mary said with a laugh, reaching forward and wrapping her arm around Sherlock’s shoulders. "It’s our wedding and if we want to dance with you there’s no reason we can’t."

"Mary…" John stared, stepping forward with a small frown to lay his hand on her arm. She just laughed and shrugged him on, slipping the free arm around his shoulder.

"No, really. Nobody’s even paying attention, there’s no reason we shouldn’t all dance."

"Well, I guess…" John said after a second, bringing his free hand up to grip Sherlock’s arm. Sherlock was still staring ahead as though he was trying to work out what had just happened.

"Oh, come one," she said, shaking him lightly. "It’s impolite not to dance when the bride asks you to."

Sherlock blinked, eyes focusing again and landing first one her and then John. John was smiling now, apparently accepting the plan and leaning into them both.

"John…"

"I think Mary’s right," John said, taking his hand from Sherlock’s arm and sliding it around his waist instead. "I mean, it’s our wedding. And, well, it feels right, doesn’t it?"

"Well, if you both insist," Sherlock said, a small, real smile creeping over his features. Mary managed not to do a little jig in triumph but she did lean in and kiss Sherlock on the cheek.

"Come on," she said, pulling them both into movement. "Let’s go dance.


End file.
